


Ride like a Valkyrie

by writingfromasgard



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, NSFW, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromasgard/pseuds/writingfromasgard
Summary: After Sigurd insults Ivar for lusting after Sváli, she puts things in perspective for him. (Sváli x Ivar; slight Sváli x Sigurd)





	Ride like a Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> Work originally posted on my tumblr: https://writingfromasgard.tumblr.com/post/175688891254/masterlist

“What kind of Alpha are you if you want another Alpha?” Sigurd teased him. Ivar was already on edge today with her lingering so close to him and his brother’s teasing so loud. Sváli whipped her head around with the red tint to her eyes, angry at the words she heard.

“Are you mocking me, Sigurd?” She hissed at him. The alpha undertones in her voice sent shivers down Ivar’s spine and he licked his lips, his own wolf stirring to life. Sigurd rolled his eyes, brushing off the angry female alpha.

Ivar watched with sheer joy as she grabbed the back of Sigurd’s neck and shoved his face into the table. The rest of the table turned their attention to the alpha, becoming aware of the situation. “Let me remind you, princehood or not, you are a fucking beta and you will respect me.”

Sigurd’s struggled with her but Sváli’s strength was still greater than his. She barely moved an inch as he tried to get from under her grip. “Sváli, you shouldn’t listen to Sigurd. You know he’s a young man who doesn’t-” Ubbe started in but his words were cut by the anger shown in her gaze.

“I think it’s time he learned, Ubbe. I am a very good teacher in these situations.” Sváli moved her hand up to his hand and clutched as much of the blonde curls as she could before she jerked his head back. “Let’s hope you learn from your mistakes quickly. After dinner, you will meet me at my home and if I have to hunt you down, you will be sorry.”

She released his hair and smoothed it back down as if trying to erase what she had done. Ivar was sure to finish his entire plate for the coming challenge and was surprised when Sváli left the table before she did the same. Sigurd’s foul mood hung over him until everyone left the table.

“I would not keep her waiting.” Ivar added, slipping out of his chair towards Sváli’s home. He was curious about how she was going to teach his brother anything. The door was opened when Ivar arrived and he moved inside to smell nothing but her.

“Tsk, tsk, Ivar. This was your brother’s night to learn something.” The sound of water moving drew his attention to the curtained area where she kept her bath. Between the heavy scent of her that coated the home and the aggressive behavior, it started to make sense to him.

Her rut had hit her in the middle of dinner and Ivar grinned, crawling fast to her tub. “Who says we cannot teach him together, Sváli?” He brushed aside the curtains and peaked at her. She dragged a cloth over her arm and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She squeezed the rag out before laying it over the edge of the tub.

“You think if he saw us together, he would understand?” Sváli lifted herself out of the water and Ivar took the time to admire her upper arms then her legs as the stepped over the edge. His eyes fell on her hidden cunt and his teeth ground against each other as her scent put him on edge. Every droplet of water that slid down her skin increased his want for her.

Internally he felt conflicted because of Sigurd’s earlier words. As an alpha, he shouldn’t be thinking about forcing his knot into her body or how hard she could possibly take him– her rut should inspire aggression. She crouched down where he held the curtain open for himself and grasped his chin between her thumb and forefinger. “Your eyes are so beautiful with that gleam, Alpha.” 

Ivar tore his chin away from her grasp and shook his head. “What was your plan if this was not it? To fuck him into submission?” Ivar snorted, rolling his eyes at the thought. “He should have been born an omega with how weak he is.” 

Sváli stood up and walked passed him, amused at his words. “He would say the same about you..” She mused. A second pair of footsteps sounded across the planks in front of her home. By smell, he could tell it was Sigurd and he instantly huffed his disgust. “Hush, Alpha. I will tend to you after I have taught him.” 

The hair on the back of Ivar’s neck stood up and he jerked his eyes to her. She patted the space on her left and motioned for him to settle next to her. “I’m happy I didn’t have to come find you, Sigurd.” She said as the tip of his boot hit her doorway. Ivar crawled his way onto the bed and crossed his hands over his lap for now. 

Sigurd looked to Ivar and his face screwed up in disgust. “What is he doing here?” The two brothers were constantly at odds with each other, Sváli knew this and only patted the free side of her for Sigurd to join them. 

“My patience is very thin, Sigurd. You can join me and Ivar on the bed or you can leave and continue to please yourself in the dark with my name on your lips.” Sigurd looked embarrassed to have his secret spilled in front of Ivar and with hesitant steps, he moved toward the opposite side of the bed. “I’m not going to play a mediator for you two tonight. Either you play nice or you don’t play at all, understand?” 

She rose to her knees on the bed and moved to Sigurd. Ivar busied his hands with the furs, denying his instinct to drag her back to him when she reached for Sigurd’s clothing. “He can’t even-” Sváli silenced his words with a kiss. Ivar understood the jist of his words and growled behind her, a warning to his brother. She pulled away from Sigurd and looked at him with a stern glance. “I’ll play nice.” Sigurd said softly.

Sigurd moved his lips across her collarbone, to her breasts that had some droplets of undried water on them. He licked each one with his tongue while Sváli waited for Ivar’s agreement. He huffed angrily as he repeated Sigurd’s words. Sigurd’s tongue traveled back up her breasts and kissed her again, softer than she was used to. She caught herself before she could laugh and drew away from him, luring Sigurd onto the bed.

Ivar took his chance at grabbing her ass, much more fiercely than Sigurd’s movements had been. She wiggled back against him and he smacked her ass hard. A rush of her scent blossomed in the room and Sigurd was swept up in the arousal of the dimly lit room. Sváli shoved him on his back and turned his attention to Ivar. “Now.. you want to know what kind of alpha wants another alpha?”

Her question was aimed at Sigurd who was watching her intently. She pushed Ivar down slowly, showing him the respect he deserved. “The kind that wants a respectable challenge.” She climbed on top of Sigurd and placed his hands on her waist. “The kind that knows there’s a pleasure of a different kind to be had.” She started grinding down on Sigurd, letting him feel the way her hips twisted and moved as if she were riding Ivar. 

Her eyes made contact with Ivar and he let out a low growl. She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss Sigurd. Sigurd’s hands skimmed up her sides and cupped her face. Their mouths moved in sync, softly drinking each other in. It was Ivar’s second growl that pulled them apart. Sváli looked at him and reached for his hand, lacing her fingers through his while she continued to grind against Sigurd.

Sigurd was beginning to pant below her. She broke her gaze away from Ivar to look down at Sigurd. His hands dragged back down her body and he massaged her breasts. She moaned for him and Ivar struggled to keep himself calm. “I thought omegas were the g-.. greatest pleasure an alpha could have.” Sigurd said. He leaned up and captured her nipple in his mouth, sucking on it gently. 

She rocked against him more and leaned her head back. “It’s different. Omegas’ scents are.. intoxicating. Having sex with an alpha is like fighting a battle where your skills are tested to their limits.” She let out a breathy moan and pushed him back down on his back. “How can anyone resist a battle like that?”

Sigurd swallowed the rest of his words and tried to halt her hips with her hands. “If you- don’t stop, I’ll-” She began to move her hips more, moaning on top of him. Ivar watched her breasts sway and grinned as he realized what she was doing. Sigurd’s nails dug into her hips and he let out a soft groan. She lifted herself up and looked down at his pants with a grin.

Between her wet juices and his own cum, his pants looked as though he had pissed them. “What a shame..” She mumbled, dismounting from him and sliding on top of Ivar. Sigurd looked mortified as she leaned down to kiss Ivar, grinding on him in the same manner. Their kisses were full of teeth and low growls, challenging each other. 

Ivar clutched at her hair and jerked her head backward, away from his lips. Sigurd remained silent, shamed in his inability to handle a simple teasing touch from her. The redness to her eyes held an eerie glow to them as Ivar bit into the flesh of her breast. It was enough to leave a mark and she was just as quick to strike back at him, slamming him back down into the bed. 

His bite had drawn blood and she collected it with her finger, sticking it in her mouth. Ivar grabbed her under her knee and jerked as hard as he could. She fell back between his legs on the furs. Sigurd’s eyes could see the juices that flowed down her thigh as a result of her rut. Ivar shoved her legs further apart to get a good view. 

“You are getting too greedy, Sváli.” Ivar warned her, slapping his calloused palm against her clit. She released an angry huff at his motions and reached out for Sigurd’s hand. Their fingertips barely touched each other when Sigurd jolted out of the room, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Sváli snickered as the sound of her wooden door slammed and bounced against the door frame.

“I think he has learned his lesson, Alpha.” She cooed. She pushed herself to sit up and smeared the blood from his bite across her breasts. Ivar licked his lips as she licked the blood off of her fingers, leaving traces behind on her lips. “Could hardly handle foreplay with me.” 

There was a rumble in the back of Ivar’s throat and he pulled her up to him, licking the blood off of her breast. Her hips resumed grinding against him, working hard to soothe the ache between her legs. He bit the mark again and she moaned while fresh blood created a bubble around the wound. “Are you surprised?” Ivar mumbled, lapping his tongue over the blood.

She shook her head. Her hand came around the back of his head and pressed him over her nipple where he suckled like a babe. She moaned, the first true reaction of the night. Her hips stopped their grinding, only for her hands to frantically reach for his pants. He hissed when her palms circled around his semi-soft cock and began to stroke it. He pulled himself off of her and watched her hands work with him, bringing his cock to life. 

One hand left him and she spat in her hand then returned it to stroke him. “I am more surprised about how you controlled yourself.” She said, ghosting over his lips with hers. His teeth tugged on her bottom lip before he nipped at the underside of her jaw. His cock was weeping pre-cum now and she raised her hips to settle over him. She sank down onto his length slowly, savoring every inch that filled her. Her rut came in full force now, red tint to her eyes as she roughly tugged his tunic off to see his chest.

He knew from previous times that it was best to let her do as she pleased the first round then she would have been full enough to come back down to her senses. Her nails dug into his chest, drawing blood he had. Each bounce of her hips tightened the pits in both of their bellies and grew the need to lay claim to each other – the later a need they struggled with since their unique relationship began. She started nipping at his neck, leaving bite or claw marks when the slam of her hips was just right. 

His hands sunk into her hair, urging her to keep going with each mark. She could feel the knot that had begun to catch at her entrance. After only a few more growls and moans between the two, she slammed down onto him at the same time her teeth sunk into his shoulder - a safe distance away from his mate mark - and her nails tugged on his hair. The quake of her orgasm squeezed every drop of cum he could muster.

After several moments passed, she loosened her grip on him and started licking the wound her teeth left behind. Ivar grinned under her attention, the aftercare she gave him despite knowing the two of them would be together for the rest of the night. He pushed her back slowly, not wanting to receive any warning growls from her. “I have grown to have self-control when there is something I want.” He said, referring back to her earlier comment.

“You always want something, Ivar.” Sváli wiggled her hips, feeling his knot deflate. After a few more moments, she was able to pull herself off of his spent cock and threw herself on the furs beside him. Ivar drew back his hand and smacked her ass again, happy to see how it jiggled. “Do not try me or I will smother you with my cunt.” 

It was an empty threat to Ivar but it still made him pause before the next crack of his hand came down on her ass. She let out a warning growl. “You said that last time and the punishment was worth the crime.”


End file.
